<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cute and Cuddly by AJWrites1998</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255583">Cute and Cuddly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJWrites1998/pseuds/AJWrites1998'>AJWrites1998</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Animaniacs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, like fluff without plot fluff, this is literally just fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:15:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJWrites1998/pseuds/AJWrites1998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just some Yax fluff I wrote while I was tired. I hope it makes you smile!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Max Goof/Yakko Warner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cute and Cuddly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yakko downs a cup of coffee for the third time that day. He hadn’t gotten much, if any, sleep the night before, and it was the only thing keeping him awake through this day of filming. He’d finally finished most of the day and was about to just go to bed early when he’d gotten a text reminding him that he had a date that night. </p>
<p>Sure, he totally could have cancelled the date. Max would have understood, probably would have just rescheduled, but for some reason, Yakko couldn’t bring himself to say no. So, instead, he downed another cup of coffee and went to his room to get ready.</p>
<p>“Where d’ya think you’re going?” Dot asks as he’s walking out. He’s a little caught off guard. </p>
<p>“Uh, my date? Why?” He asks, turning around to see his siblings staring at him.</p>
<p>“Dude, you were barely awake during filming and you think you’re going to be fine to go out?” Dot demands, and he’s definitely caught off guard now. He hadn’t counted on his siblings noticing. </p>
<p>“Yeah, speaking of which, gotta go.” he says, grabbing a hat from a coat rack that hadn’t previously been there and closes the door behind him. It’s not a great move. Max isn’t actually there yet, and it’s cold outside. He’s too stubborn to admit that, though, and he just sits on the ground until Max’s headlights shine into the lot. Yakko says a silent thank you that Max drove the motorcycle. It involves a lot more physical contact than just taking a car. </p>
<p>“What are you doing outside? It’s cold! And you’re not wearing a shirt!” Max says. He’s cute when he worries. </p>
<p>“I was committing to an exit.” he says, shrugging. Max takes off one of his jackets and gives it to Yakko.</p>
<p>“You sure this wasn’t a ploy to wear my jacket?” Max smiles. </p>
<p>“It wasn’t, but that sure is a plus.” Yakko says, putting on the jacket and helmet. He climbs on behind Max and puts his arms around him. </p>
<p>“Kind of like your decision to take the motorcycle.” Max nudges him playfully.</p>
<p>“Shut up.” He giggles.</p>
<p>On the drive over, he leans his head on Max’s shoulder, and then somehow he’s being nudged awake. </p>
<p>“Hey, you okay? You managed to fall asleep on a motorcycle. That’s both impressive and dangerous.” Max says, looking at him with concern. Yakko can’t stand it. He hates when people are too worried about him.</p>
<p>“Yeah, you were just so comfortable. How’s a guy supposed to stay awake when his boyfriend is so cuddly?”  he says. He knows he’s deflecting, but it makes Max laugh instead of look concerned, so he figures it’s worth it. </p>
<p>While Max buys the movie tickets, Yakko gets himself a soda and downs half of it. He figures if he’s going to stay awake for the movie, he’s going to need it. He also gets popcorn for them to share, and it puts a smile on Max’s face that Yakko wishes to see forever. He vows to himself that he’s not going to fall asleep in the theater.</p>
<p>As soon as he sits down, Yakko lifts the arm between their seats and raises his eyebrows up and down. Max laughs at him, calling him a dork, but with that loving look in his eyes that Yakko could get lost in. He leans against Max, who immediately starts running a hand through the fur on his head. Yakko leans into it and then kisses the hand that’s holding him. </p>
<p>As the lights go down, Yakko’s quest to stay awake gets harder. He drinks the other half of the soda, but it doesn’t seem to do anything. He thinks about getting up, maybe splashing water in his face, but Max is so warm and cuddly and relaxing, and he feels so safe in Max’s arms, and he can’t find the motivation to move. It’s getting warmer in the theater, and the movie is some quiet drama, so there’s not much stimulation. </p>
<p>He wakes up when the lights come on. He shakes the grogginess out of his head and looks at Max, who’s already looking at him.</p>
<p>“Okay, first of all, you’re extremely cute when you sleep, but you did snore. I think it was only loud once, but there were only like, two other people in here, so it wasn’t really a problem. Second, are you sure you’re okay? You literally slept through the whole movie.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, I just…” he thinks about deflecting again, but then he looks into Max’s eyes, those big puppy dog eyes, and his heart melts, “I maybe...sorta...kinda...didn’tsleeplastnight.” His beautiful eyes widen.</p>
<p>“WHAT! Why didn’t you just say something? We could have rescheduled this!” </p>
<p>“I know, but then I wouldn’t have gotten to see you tonight.” Yakko says.</p>
<p>“Oh my beautiful, dumb little bunny. I would have just cuddled with you. In fact, you know my dad’s on a camping trip, right? You can just come over and sleep and I’ll make you breakfast tomorrow.” Yakko blushes. He forgot that sometimes, letting people be concerned about you can lead to fun things like your boyfriend making you breakfast or finally getting to sleep. He wraps his arms around Max again as they leave. </p>
<p>When they get back to Max’s place, Yakko startles.</p>
<p>“Wait, my sibs will be worried.” he says, hoping Max will have a solution. Luckily, he does.</p>
<p>“You own a cell phone. You have the ability to call and text them. Man, you really are sleep deprived, huh? Y’know what, I’ll call them. You just get some rest, okay?” Max says, setting him up in bed. He kisses Yakko’s forehead gently. </p>
<p>He leaves, and Yakko wants to tell him not to go, but before he has another thought, Max is slinking in next to him. </p>
<p>“They told me to ‘tell the moron to actually sleep tonight’ so there you go, I guess.” Max whispers to him. He makes a sound to indicate he heard him, but he was already mostly asleep.</p>
<p>And, with his boyfriend curled around him, it was the best sleep he’d had in a long time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment if you liked it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>